I Like HER
by Justifye
Summary: CREDAM. A love filled, passionate rollercoaster ride for Carly Sam and Freddie their junior year. Freddie is torn between two girls in his life. Who will he choose? major fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie quickly sprinted through out his condo excitedly buttoning up his navy polo and jogging toward Carly and Spencer's wearing a huge grin. He had a date tonight, with a certain blond. At first he was indecisive his love for Carly was full blown and head over heels in love but with her constant string of boyfriends, and her current long term one. He'd finally given up, he grew tired of wearing his heart on his sleeve and never getting anything in return. Today would be a new day he even looked himself in the mirror and recited, "Carly Shay I'm over you". Freddie didn't feel the spark he use to, he lost hope on she was just a lost cause and way out of his league. It took him 16 years to realize this.

He pushed open the rather quiet apartment glancing down at his watch, it was 20 minutes before his date. Freddie had left his cell phone in the iCarly studio by accident and would stop by to quickly grab it.

"Spence? I left my cell", Freddie called already in the spacious apartment. When he didn't hear a respond he assumed Spencer was out buying art supplies and Carly was nowhere to be found as always. So, he didn't even bother calling her name.

Freddie climbed up the stairs leading to the studio while pulling his leather bomber jacket around his broad shoulders. From the clear door he could see the studio was empty. He pulled it open and was surprised to see Carly's pink purse sitting on the table beside his cell phone. He flinched when he heard a sniffling sound and followed the noise and found Carly propped against one of the slouchy beaner chairs in a darken corner facing the fire escape.

"Carly?" his deep voice asked, furrowing his brow confused.

Surprised by the company Carly turned her head and quickly wiped away tears she hoped Freddie had seen. But when he inched closer she knew he saw them but she attempted to play it off and smile jokingly.

"Somebody's going out tonight", her voice quaked as she plastered a faked a broken smile. Her eyes said it all, they were ready and puffy. Freddie's heart immediately went out to her. She just didn't know the spell she had over him sometimes.

Freddie noticed she was in a white tank top, with a long gray cardigan, and light wash jeans with brown Uggs on her feet. It wasn't her usual Friday night flashy attire so he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously, ignoring her comment from earlier.

Carly weakly smiled waving her hand, "Who me? I'm fine, go head enjoy your night".

He didn't believe her for a second.

She avoided his gaze and frustratedly ran her fingers through her long jet black hair walking past him.

"Carly, I don't believe you".

Carly plopped on the table where all Freddie's video equipment was and he sat next to her, ignoring the vibration of his cell phone. Whoever was calling would have to wait.

"I'm such a mess", Carly admitted fragile as a fresh pair of tears arised. Freddie put his strong arm around her small frame and pulled her closer so he could comfort her.

"Its okay", he whispered warmly against her arm before removing his face to give her some distance but she pulled closer.

"I don't know why I waste my time with these stupid guys. They're all the same", Carly hiccupped uncontrollably and wiped away flowing tears.

"Me either", Freddie breathed and became slightly jealous that she would never cry over him like the way she did for these player boyfriends of hers. He lifted his hand to wipe away the last of her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"They don't care about my favorite ice cream-

"Vanilla".

Or my favorite color-

"Purple".

Carly turned from her bantering and looked at Freddie, like she'd seen him for the first time. Sure, he'd changed drastically. He now strutted with a 6'1 physique and towered over her. His biceps were noticeably bigger and his style had upgraded. His baby fat was long and gone now replaced with chiseled jaws and a deeper voice. A lot of girls at school liked him these days but Carly always out him to the side. Insisting that he cared 'too' much.

But now, he was standing in a new light when he looked into her deep brown eyes her heart fluttered.

"I probably should leave you—

"I think I'm done kissing frogs, I'm ready for a prince", Carly lightly joked.

Freddie's heart skipped a beat. "What are you saying?"

Carly leaned forward and tilted her head up toward Freddie's, "Maybe I've been dating all these jerks to make myself forget about you. The one guy who loves me for me", she breathed and closed her eyes. Freddie was in awe. Her timing couldn't have been worse but this was what he'd been waiting for his whole life. He had to try, just for old time's sake.

Freddie lifted her chin and reluctantly pulled his lips to hers closing his eyes already lost in the moment. His fingertips tingled against her face and his heart beat quickened. Carly lengthened the kiss and turned her body completely toward him.

Sam stood frozen in pure shock outside the door, she'd just come to borrow a bracelet from Carly for her date. Not to see her two best friends making out in their iCarly studio. Her heart sunk to her knees, she was pissed at herself for getting all dolled up. She even wore a skirt for him. She bolted down the steps feeling tears threaten tears to fall.

He broke this kiss and closed his eyes in deep thought. " I have to go".

"Don't", Carly breathed anxiously grabbing hold of his hand. " Don't leave me, please", she exhaled and her bottomless brown eyes sparkled underneath the lights. She pulled his body closer to hers.

"I want you, like you've been wanting me all this time Freddie", Carly explained and brushed his hair back blinking away tears.

He was reluctant, maybe this was just heat of the moment and she was just venting after another break up.

"I'm just another rebound to you, Carly", Freddie turned his head from her face even though it hurt him.

Carly gripped his wrist tighter and made him look at her. " I love you, forever and always", she breathed and pecked his cheek.

The little boy inside of him was pushing him closer and closer to her, he was overwhelmed with emotion. He was mad, relieved, and excited all at the same time.

"Tell me you love me again", he demanded. If she said it again, he knew it'd be real.

"I love you- Carly began but was cut off by Freddie's lips hungrily crushing into hers, she chained her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist helping him out of his jacket. Their lips never moved from one another, Freddie laid her body across the table knocking over everything . He wrapped his fingers in her silky jet black hair and moved down to grip her waist and brought her upward.

"I love you", Freddie breathed against her neck and gripped her thin frame against hers closely he wanted to feel everything.

* * *

**So right now Freddie is conflicted, the girl of his dreams or the girl he's been dreaming of. Please rate and reveiw! Nexy Chappy in the works.**


	2. Dream, Girl

Freddie rose the next morning on his stomach unsure of exactly what happened last night. His head was still spinning, was it a dream last night? He thought coming back to reality but realized it wasn't when he felt Carly's warm body against his breathing in and out angelically. Her jet black hair had pooled across her pillows. She looked like a dream. Freddie grinned and pushed her hair back as she slightly stirred underneath the sheets. He leaned over to peck her shoulder blades before quietly climbing out of her bed. When his eyes searched her room for his shoes his foot hit a picture frame. Freddie kneeled down to pick it up from the edge of Carly's bed post and turned the frame around.

His morning smiled faded when he saw Carly and Sam wrapped around each other wearing big grins in the park. They had to be a least 13, he remembered because he took the picture. He sighed and put the frame back in its rightful place on Carly's nightstand before slipping his jacket on. Carly stirred again and smiled eyes closed.

"Where you going?" she whispered lowly.

"Shh. I'll be back, go back to sleep", Freddie smiled before Carly nodded and curled tighter underneath her sheets.

He pulled her bedroom door closed and said a silent prayer when he didn't bump into Spencer on his way out of Carly's room. That just would've been unecceary drama. Freddie pulled out his cell phone and stared at the time. It was 10 am, he knew Sam would never answer his calls so he'd have to go see her at the groovy smoothie.

Freddie's black mustang jerked to a jagged halt in front of The Groovy Smoothie as he slammed the door shut and sprinted inside, searching left to right for Sam. He sighed when he finally saw her petite frame reaching for plastic cups at the top shelf.

"Sam", he called abruptly causing Sam to flinch and drop the empty cups on the floor. She turned to see who the person was and her shock turned into anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She barked angrily.

"Let me explain-

"No, just go before my fist meets your mouth", Sam barked crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Freddie shook his head. "Will you just listen?"

"You got five minutes", Sam rolled her eyes and smirked sarcastically. "Humor me".

"Last night was really insane. Carly came to me and said she loved me-

"And you fell for it, as always. Carly snaps and you jump", Sam raised her voice you could gear the envy building up inside of her. Freddie would never love her as hard as he did for Carly.

"That's not true, I said I was sorry for making you-

"Don't even, save it just leave me alone I'm working", she retorted coldly.

"Are we okay?"

Sam shrugged. "It wasn't a real date anyway, I was just doing you a favor", she stated casually.

"So we're cool?" Freddie smiled feeling his spirits light up.

Sam turned her back and pretended to prepare a smoothie.

"I'm busy, how about we forget this whole thing happened?" she stated dryly and turned her back on Freddie again behind the counter.

"Alright", Freddie nodded and for some reason felt like less of a man when he walked away, after all their history, he felt bad maybe they deserved a fighting chance. He rethought the whole conversation, she said she could care less and was agreed to go out with him on a favor. His mind was made up as he shrugged off any second thoughts. Freddie lifted his arm and pressed his car alarm as his car doors unlocked.

Sam finally turned when she was sure he wasn't looking and watched him walk to his car, it felt like she'd lost a part of her. A huge chunk, the girl part of her wanted to cry. But the tough part made her blink away tears threatening to fall and brush off her shoulders.

Its only Freddie, she reminded herself.

Its only, Freddie.

Carly grinned when she opened her door and Freddie slouched in her door way, she flipped her damp hair from the shower back, and smiled at him. He'd changed his outfit from last night and held two cups of smoothie's.

"Hey", she smiled and leaned forward to peck his lips and accept her cup. Carly dipped her pinky finger in the smoothie before sucking on it, and smiled again. Freddie watched her the whole time; this was his dream girl finally. The only thing was that it didn't feel real. He could her, if he wanted. He could kiss her, he could love her. It felt like a dream.

Carly giggled and crinkled her effortlessly gorgeous face. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Nope", Freddie shook his head left to right inching closer to her before wrapping his arms around her waist and sinking his head into her shoulder, even though he was a whole foot in a half taller than her.

"I love you", he whispered against her neck and clung tighter to her slender frame.

"I love you too", Carly laughed patting his back, and she just assumed he was being playful.

Finally he broke the hug. "Let's make popcorn, and watch, movies instead of going out today?"

"Okay", Carly grinned keeping his gaze, she wanted him all to herself to day with no interruptions.

Freddie pecked her cheek before making his way toward the spacious Shay kitchen.

Carly lifted her mouth to the drink but stopped mid – way. It read 'Groovy Smoothie'.

She immediately thought of Sam and smiled.

"Hey, did you see Sam today?" She called from the living room.

Freddie's eyes widened and his throat felt chilled, Carly turned and caught his worried glance and couldn't place where it was coming from.

"Uh, nah, didn't see her, hey um found the popcorn", he fumbled with his words before turning back to the microwave.

Her smile faded, something wasn't right anymore she was sure of it. Mrs. Shay didn't raise a fool.


	3. Seeing Sam

Monday morning Carly Shay sported a new pink mini skirt and a new beau on her arm when she slid her slender leg out of the passenger seat of Freddie's shiny black mustang. All eyes were on them. Freddie draped his arm across her shoulders as they casually fell in step heading toward the school.

Valerie crinkled her nose cross armed leaning against her locker. She always had a crush on Freddie, but he never gave her the time of day. They dated for two weeks, it was mostly physical anyway. He'd never put his arm around her, like he did with Carly.

"Shut up", she plastically grinned spotting the star couple. "You two are dating?" she asked as the rest of he clique appeared; Carly was and on again off again member with the In crowd. But these days she and Freddie were more IN than ever, they were leading the pack.

Carly nodded and flipped her jet black hair out of her face and smiled at Freddie secretly. She grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips to hers, just to bother Valerie a little.

"Yo, Freddie", the jocks nodded approvingly joining the tight circle forming. Everyone laughed at a pointless joke Carly made and Freddie turned briefly and caught glimpse of Sam entering from the foyer of the school, her canvas messenger sluggishly around her shoulder. She inwardly faltering catching Freddie's gaze, what was she supposed to do? Wave? Insult him? She disregarded everything when she saw his arm snaked around her best friends shoulder in the midst of the popular crowd. Carly pressed her body against Freddie and looked up toward him and smiled. He still held Sam's glance a dew feet away, until Carly pecked his cheek lovingly. His attention fell back to Carly and he smirked nuzzling his face into her neck.

Sam's face dropped down to her bruised chuck Taylors and she sighed, Mondays was always the worse. She didn't want to see either one of them, the jealousy growing inside of her made her not even want to look in their direction. She never really cared about the ditzy girly girl rich chicks that had jock boyfriends, but somehow seeing Carly with Freddie made her feel cheated in a way. For once in her life, she wanted to be that girl.

She gulped clinging tighter to the strap of her book bag and slowing her pace, she was hopping, praying she'd go unnoticed in the crowded halls. She didn't want to be seen by anybody, especially not him.

"So, party at Freddie's house Friday?" Ethan asked bouncing a basketball up and down absently.

Freddie nodded. " I guess".

Carly smirked. "I got the alcohol then", she added. Valerie nodded in approval. Freddie furrowed his brows, he didn't know she drank.

"My girls not drinking anything", Freddie playful stated pulling Carly even closer to him, she giggled wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and staring up at him.

"Says who?" she teased flirtily.

Josh looked down at his watch and ran his hand through his sandy blond hair. "Football practice started", he informed. Every boy groaned before heading in the direction of the gym room. . Freddie began but Carly stopped, grabbing his palm.

"You forgot something", she grinned.

"What?" he asked returning the favor.

"This", Carly stated pressing her soft red lips to Freddie's before pulling the away. " Love you", she concluded before turning back to giggle with Valerie and the rest of the girls.

"Love you more", Freddie said and strolled down the hallway seeing Sam again. This time no one was standing in their way. Damn, she cursed herself, why did my 1st period class have to be next to the gym room? Their eyes were saying a million and one different things. They didn't take their eyes off each other not once as they walked, they continued unacknowledging each other and shrugged past the other casually, as if they were strangers. Although she'd never admit, her heart felt stabbed. She was playing a game of love, and Carly beat her senseless without even knowing.

Sam turned and watched Freddie fade into the distance, she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"You got out alive", she stated, now all she had to do was avoid Carly and her loud mouth, know it all friends. It was no easy task.

Sam attempted to blend in with the crowd but Carly spotted her best friend from a mile away.

"Sam", she called her over, but Sam continued in the crowd as if she didn't hear her. Was it Sam? Carly questioned, because usually when she called she'd appear in seconds.

"Sam?" she bellowed louder, forcing the blond to turn around. She forced a limp smile. And tried not to stare at Freddie's jacket that Carly had dangling over her shoulders.

"Was up, Carl's?" she attempted to sound normal. Valerie rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Samantha", she dryly stated.

"Vampire", Sam insulted before turning her attention back on Carly.

"I have so much to tell you", Carly squealed. " Freddie and—

"Look", Sam sharply interrupted looking down the hall as if she was in a hurry. " We'll talk later I'm going to be late for class", she stated before quickly turning away leaving Carly and sped walked past her. Carly crinkled her perfectly arched brows.

When did Sam ever care about being late for class?

Carly shook out her dark hair.

"Something's not right", she thought of few days earlier when Freddie acted weird when she mentioned Sam name. And when she mentioned Freddie's name, Sam got all weird.

"Sam", she demanded urgently but stopped when the bell interrupted her mid sentence. Sam turned and stared into Carly's bottomless brown eyes before entering her class. Her eyes were telling something, Carly just didn't know what.

Her smile faded once again as she stood in the middle of the now empty halls, pandering.

"Carly, come on", Mariah called next to Valerie.

Carly nodded and began walking, she looked in the direction of Sam's room and the gym room where Freddie was practicing.

_**Please Review my story… If not I'll be forced to not make any new chapters. I feel slightly discouraged. Do you guys like it? I hardly got any reviews.. but on a lighter note **__****__** Enjoy!!**_


	4. Promise

Carly tore through the halls fifth period searching for either Freddie or Sam, it really didn't matter. Worry was written all of her face as she shrugged people on her tyrant in the halls. The little buzzing feeling she had, just wouldn't go away. Something was going on between the three of them, she could feel it in her bones. Her heels clicked as she anxiously picked up the pace looking left to right.

She could feel herself becoming short of breath, what was happening she thought?

Carly pushed open the doors breathing harder searching for somebody. She needed to know, this feeling she was feeling was indescribable. Something wasn't right and she didn't want to pretend she didn't notice anymore. Sam and Freddie were hiding something from her, and she feared the worse. Every since she was little she'd always had paranoia about somebody betraying her, to the third degree.

Her face eased slightly when she spotted Freddie laughing with his friends in the student parking lot, as they leaned on his flashy whip, a gift from his absent father. They were smoking care fee and joking around.

Carly jogged in her heels and ran up to Freddie standing in front of where he sat her face turning a faint read. His smile disappeared as he protectively felt her cheeks.

"Go", he demanded to his friends who nodded slightly frightened at Carly's behavior before walking away.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked worriedly and lifted from his car to squeeze her body tightly, and rubbed her back.

Carly hiccupped unsteadily as tears formed. " I- I need to talk to Sam", she uttered shakily.

Freddie's eyes twitched but he recovered pulling her at arms length.

"Why?" he made his voice sound even, although he was shaking invisibly.

Carly shook her head. " I just need too", she contorted her face sniffing. " Something's not right about this, Freddie", she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Sam and you, you guys have been acting weird for the last two weeks", Carly shook her head and looked through her distressed eyes.

"Don't lie to me", she whispered. " What's going on?"

Freddie was silent, for a second he pandered telling her the truth but the coward in him wouldn't allow it. He'd loose her, Carly cared about all friends with a passion.

"Freddie", Carly demanded pulling away from his grip.

Freddie cleared his throat.

"I think you should just talk to Sam. Maybe you're feeling like this because you haven't told Sam about us yet?"

Carly's face eased. That was everything she wanted to hear.

"And you probably feel guilty", he added casually. He was disgusted with himself, lying to the woman he loved. He was becoming like his father.

Carly still looked skeptically, but she really wanted to believe it, so she did.

"There's nothing going on with me and Sam, nothings changed except us", he spoke and took her small palms into his bigger ones and pulled her closer.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise", he repeated and grabbed the back of her hair and patted it, once she laid her head on his shoulder he kissed her hair. " promise", he repeated.

He hated himself right now.

Sam watched from the back entrance of the school, she was coming to look for Carly to apologize for earlier. But it seemed somebody had already consoled her. Freddie rocked Carly's frame back and forth as he sat perched on his car. He had so much love for Carly, a blind man would be able to see it. Sam pulled away from the glass and slowly walked toward the empty hallways again, everyone was gone on their lunch periods.

Actually, Sam couldn't think of a time when Freddie didn't love Carly.

FLASHBACK:

Freddie opened the door to the Groovy Smoothie wearing a grin and smirked dangling his new car keys around his index finger.

"Guess who has a new sports car?" he asked walking toward Sam who spun around in her swivel chair.

"Guess who doesn't care? Rich boy", she retorted.

"I'm not rich", Freddie retorted and looked beside her. "My dad is", he concluded.

"Whatver-

"Congratulations", Carly grinned and rose to hug Freddie kindly. She pulled away from him well her cell rang. She turned her back and giggled.

"You're so funny, baby. Yeah, see you there?" she asked and nodded girlishly before hanging up. Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie as he watched lonely, like a distant day dream he'd never have.

"You're leaving?" he asked urgently and stood in front of her, to block the exit.

Carly laughed playfully and shook out her ponytail. " You're so silly", she stated before shrugging past him and out toward the exit.

Freddie plopped in the seat next to Sam. " Whose she dating now?"

Sam boredly turned a crisp page. " Sean".

"I thought they broke up", he stated confused.

"They did, she's dating another Sean".

Freddie sighed and revolved in his chair to catch glimpse of Carly through the glass windows, her hair flowing elegantly in the wind as she zipped up her leather jacket. He wanted her so damn badly, Sam couldn't stand it. What was it about Carly? Besides her looks, charisma, and smile. Sam, had half of those anyway, she thought. She tore her eyes from her magazine and watched Freddie intensely as he groaned head bowed with a sigh.

"Hey, promise me something", he asked casually. Sam didn't threaten him, so he took this as her listening.

"Never play with a guys emotions, like Carly does mine", he stated.

"Promise", her voice appeared softly, which shocked him to the core. She'd never been soft spoke. She shrugged her shoulders, and hardened her tone. "That's not my thing, playing games I mean", she coolly added.

Freddie smiled. " I know".

Sam cleared her throat and focused her eyes on the shiny black mustang sitting prettily parked.

" How's that baby ride?"

Freddie smirked cockily. "Pretty damn fast".

Sam liked this side of him. "Fredward Benson cursing? I never would've thought", she teased.

Freddie rose from his seat and picked up his car keys and turned toward her slowly, looking like her dream bad boy. The one she'd been thinking about every since Carly started dating Griffin freshmen year. Could Freddie be her bad boy?

No! She snapped at herself and dropped her goofy grin. Never mind his new biceps, chiseled jaws, deeper voice, or new style. Never mind! Never mind! Never mind! She cursed herself and smacked her forehead refocusing, she was glad he'd glanced down at his cell phone.

"A lot has changed", he informed in his slow deep voice, it accidently sent thrills all down her spine. She could feel his cool breath blow blond strands of her hair back.

Was he flirting with me? She questioned when he placed his palms on the table where she sat. It looked like he was about to kiss her, as he leaned his head forward. Sam closed her eyes eagerly but opened them curiously when his lips didn't meet hers halfway. Instead he reached for the smoothie he'd ordered and backed away.

Sam bit her bottom lip, what the hell was she doing? This was Freddie, stupid, dumb, idiotic, sexy all grown up Freddie. And where the hell was Carly at this moment?

He kept her gaze teasingly.

"Did you think I was about to kiss you?" he joked playfully.

Inwardly Sam shook girlishly but on the outside she held her composure and rolled her eyes. Freddie had never been so bold, what had one summer done to him? She liked it.

She crinkled her face. "You put your lips anywhere near mine and I'll break them".

Freddie raised his hands up in surrender.

"It was a joke. And, if you remember correctly I was your first kiss", he teased again.

Sam jabbed her balled up fist into Freddie's arm harshly. "Never, ever repeat that again".

He laughed rubbing his arm and patted her back, she really was one of his best friends. Sometimes he even forgot she was a girl, but they did have moments that left him confused about them. But Sam was Sam, and all she wanted was to be his friend. So he accepted it.

"Want a ride?" he asked stopping at the exit for Sam.

Sam nodded and hopped out of her chair. " Just promise you won't speak", she groaned and pretended to be annoyed by his presence.

"Promise", Freddie repeated holding the door open for Sam and shook his head with a laugh.

_**So, some of you have been wandering. Is this a Creddie or a Seddie? My answer is it's a Credam. Which is both Carly, Freddie and Sam. Love Triangle **_


	5. My bestfriend, and my boyfriend

_**CREDAM**_

Carly sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, and exhaled louder to get Spencer's attention. He turned facing his little sister with a grin briefly turning from his art project.

"What's up?"

"Oh", Carly waved her hand excitedly. "Since you begged I'll tell you", she flipped her newly down tendrils out of her face and plopped down next to her older brother.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked casually gluing parts to his peculiar project with a grin on the couch.

"I'm dating Freddie", she admitted casually staring down at her manicured fingers.

"Whoa", Spencer turned genuinely surprised. "Benson?"

Carly nodded and furrowed her brows, "You sound surprised Spencer".

Spencer shook his head. "I am, weren't you dating Jason a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah", she nodded with a grin remembering the good times, and frowned remembering the breakup. "So?"

"So, I think you should slow it down before end up hurting Freddie or yourself, maybe you need to be alone for a little while you've always had a boyfriend".

Carly crinkled her face in surprise, Spencer was being serious. All her life she'd been the sensible one, but now he was trying to give her dating advice. She laughed dismissively.

"Oh please, how many girlfriends have you gotten with that whole tortured artist attitude", she joke slapping her brother shoulder and rising to get the door after a knock appeared.

Spencer had to laugh himself, but he was being serious he was worried she was trying to feel a empty void with guys because he father wasn't around as often.

"Seriously though sis, just take this one slow", he stated protectively and for his sake she nodded.

"Okay", Carly spoke pulling their loft door open and smiled when Sam appeared, now this was shocking.

She hadn't been over in the last couple of days, and it felt like she was giving Carly the cold shoulder. But Sam realized Carly had done nothing, she was in the dark about the whole thing. In fact, she still didn't know that Freddie was her first kiss. She was just perfect, and Sam couldn't blame perfection. And besides, she didn't want to be bothered by her mother any time soon.

"Sam!" she squealed pulling her best friend inside to hug her tightly, Spencer rose to hug her also it'd been a while since he seen her. Sometimes they'd hand out when Carly wasn't around enjoying each others company.

Carly really didn't know how lucky she was, Sam thought dropping her canvas bag on the Shay's famous red leather couch.

"I feel like we haven't spoke in years", Carly stated pulling her friend inside deeper as she slid off her jacket, it was just starting to get cold fall was already here and the winter would be coming soon.

"I know", Sam said truly sorry, "I've just been so busy with work", she lied with a head nod. It was just good to be hanging out with her best friend alone. She decided on whether or not to come to Wednesday's spaghetti tacos but she heard Freddie was out on a away game.

She really hadn't seen him since their awkward stares in the hallways a few weeks ago she tried to distance herself but it was pretty hard because they were in fact her two closest friends. She tried to hide her emotions for her friendship sake, she was doing pretty well. She was dating some guy that was in the band that came to the groovy smoothie everyday, he finally asked her out and she agreed.

"Its okay", Carly waved her hand casually with a smile, "I'm just so glad you're here", Carly beamed sliding over her gray bomber jacket and adjusting her purse on her forearm.

"Whoa princess", Sam joked comfortably sprawled across the couch with her feet kicked up in the air. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to the Trojans party", she smiled, "They won the game".

"No, I came for spaghetti tacos", Sam frowned, "And I hate those people".

"Please?" Carly held her hands In prayer in front of Sam's face. " I need you to drive or Spencer will have to, and well we don't want to know how that ends up", she laughed.

Spencer smiled, "Yeah, little missy here has a suspended licenses and I need someone to watch after her", he voiced.

Sam was sold, she listened to whatever he told her.

"Fine", she grinned snatching the keys out of Carly's hands and looked at her outfit. She was glad she changed from her work uniform. She was in dark wash skinny leg jeans, with bruised Chuck Taylors.

"Not like that", Carly informed raising her brows, she herself was sporting an ultra black mini skirt, and red bustier she hid from Spencer with her jacket, stiletto heeled calf length boots matched her outfit, she looked amazing.

"I have the perfect skirt", Carly beamed dragging her up stairs and after minutes of arguing about the skirt making her look like a hooker Sam emerged in a skirt similar to Carly's paired with a navy blue off the shoulder top, and black and blue wedges.

Sam groaned attempting to walk down stairs with her new height, Spencer grinned.

"Nice, Sam", he gave her a thumbs up as her and Carly sauntered out of the apartment.

Spencer watched them rally into the car from his window and sighed, they really were growing up.

Carly ruffled her hair in the passage seat and observed her puckered reflection and turned it to Sam who had somewhat made a mini transformation, even if it was for only one night.

"I feel like a zombie", she rolled her eyes parked in front of where the party was being held. Empty beer cans were scattered across the beach house already and tipsy teens danced to the beat of the loud upbeat music, and these were only the ones outside.

"But you look like a hottie", Carly informed and nudged her best friend, it wasn't before the car was surrounded by the prissy clique mistaking the driver for Carly.

"Hey sexy!", Valerie purred but was surprised when Sam stepped out confidently ignoring her.

"You're not Carly".

"And you're not either", she joked causing the other girls to laugh. Carly appeared from the passenger side and pumped her fist in the air.

"Party!", she screamed excitedly emerging as everyone swam over to her. Sam smiled, she never knew her best friend could be such a badass. She always told her about the wild parties, but actually seeing her in action was unreal.

"Sam you look great!" Mariah commented on Sam's shockingly great body and hair, everyone else agreed and Valerie rolled her eyes.

Sam shrugged casually and smiled when Carly draped her arm around her neck playfully.

"Back off she's mine", she joked leading the pack up the passage way to the raging party going on.

Valerie stood back stunned. " Carly, we we're supposed to be-

"Later", she called over her shoulder and turned to giggle with Sam.

She clenched her jaws staying behind, she hated Sam with a passion. She was sure her and Carly would be new bff's since they stopped speaking briefly but now it seemed like they were tighter than ever.

Jessica smiled about to join the clique but Valerie tightly gripped her wrist. "We're finding out everything about Sam Puckett".

Carly and Sam demanded attention once they appeared together hand and hand, they were every guys dream the only difference was if they preferred a blond or a brunette.

Carly bobbed her head to the beat already in the zone and grabbed two red plastic cups for her and Sam and gulped the first one down whole, Sam reluctantly sipped, it burned her throat too much but she finished it anyway. She was loving the way it made her feel.

"Freddie Benson is so hot", a small group of freshman girls cooed eagerly in a corner catching glimpse of the IT boy of the school in the middle of his father's beach house laughing with a group of friends.

Carly smiled proudly and Sam shook her head.

"I never would've guessed Freddie would be so popular", she admitted still surprised.

Carly smiled, "Get used to it, we've all changed Sam, don't you think it's about you did too?" she asked seriously.

Sam thought deeply for awhile, it never really dawned on her until now. Out of all three of them she hadn't changed one bit, and neither had her wardrobe particularly.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Carly screeched spotting Freddie out of the patio where the entire exclusive people lounge casually drinking and laughing.

"Hey lover", she purred hopping into his arms to hug him, Sam stood awkwardly as every watched her obviously pleased at what they saw.

"Sam's here", Carly informed.

Freddie squinted and looked straight past Sam, he didn't see Chuck Taylors anywhere.

"There", Carly pointed and Freddie's eyes widened, surprised.

He never thought she'd ever be at his party, dressed like Carly no less.

"Hey", he smiled awkwardly. "Glad you could make it".

Sam nodded nonchalantly and cursed herself when butterflies appeared in her stomach when he smiled her way.

Carly draped her arms around both friends. "Like a reunion", she joked before scampering off with Mariah to grab the rest of the drinks from the kitchen excitedly.

Sam shrugged when Freddie shook his head jokingly, the awkwardness just seemed to melt away as they joked.

"You have on a skirt?"

"Against my will", Sam stated tugging the mini skirt down on her hips and rolled her eyes when one of the jocks made a rude comment.

"Shut up", Freddie warned the guy guilty before turning back to Sam who laughed, this whole new side of Freddie was foreign.

"I miss talking to you though", Freddie admitted and stretched his arms out before Sam, and she graciously hugged him and wanted to cling tighter.

"Me too", Sam spoke.

Valerie smirked and snapped a picture of the two with her cell phone, oh yes this year would be intresting.

_**Please Comment and review!**_


	6. Paranoid

_**CREDAM **_

Freddie sighed heavily the next morning and groaned squinting his eyes. It'd been at least 48 hours since the party and he'd finally got rid of his hangover. His only problem now was that he had to pick Carly up from Valerie's house where she'd spent the night because Spencer was at an overnight art convention. He'd managed to slip on a pair of dark wash jeans but now he was searching for his polo.

Just when he was about to pull his shirt over his chest the bell rang, he assumed it was his overly protective mother but when he opened the door and Sam appeared nonchalantly in his door frame. He was surprised.

Her eyes accidently drifted to his six pack out in the open, still dripping wet from the shower he'd just taken. Sam wasn't sure when he looks had blossomed so much. He went from geek to GQ in what a single school year.

"Sam?"

Sam nodded, and pretended to be annoyed. "My mother was annoying me ,and Carly and Spencer aren't home", she confirmed as Freddie widened his door and let her in, awkwardly. Her eyes fell to his chest again and she bit her lip turning away with a heavy sigh. Why did they have to go? She thought with another sigh.

"Its cool", Freddie waved his hand and finally pulled his shirt over his chest casually walking around the condo to get prepared to leave.

"You look horrible", Sam noticed sitting on the silky expensive looking furniture Ms. Benson had picked out.

"I'm just getting over a hangover", he confirmed with a yawn stretching his arms above his head.

"Hey are you hungry?" he asked squinting at the sun filled room.

Sam shrugged dryly. " My dimwit mother attempted to cook, but yeah I'll eat".

Freddie nodded and reached for the top shelf to grab two bowls and a box of cereal.

"I get how you feel, my dad is pretty nuts too", he explained pouring the cereal and milk together bowl by bowl.

Sam contorted her eyebrows walking into the kitchen cross armed. She hated when people acted like they understood her.

"Yeah right, your dads rich my mother is mother", she stated darkly.

Freddie looked up from the cereal bowls. The old him would've just took what she said, but the new him had a voice that he knew how to use.

"I'm not saying their alike I'm saying I know what its like to have a parent disappoint you all the time", he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh", Sam cleared her throat with a grin sheepishly. Her heart fluttered all over again, why she had feelings for him was beyond her. " I guess", she said accepting the bowl.

Freddie nodded sincerely before turning to answer his cell phone. "Yeah, I'm leaving out now", Freddie stated looking down at his watch before ending his phone call.

He slid over his jacket dangling on the couch casually as Sam finished off her cereal.

" I guess I'll hit the mall", Sam confirmed grabbing her bag to leave but Freddie stopped her.

"I'm actually going to pick up Carly, you should come we were going to the beach later or something. You should come she'd be surprised", Freddie cleared his throat briefly making eye contact with Sam.

"I don't want to impose-

"No", Freddie quickly answered, "I want you to".

Sam nodded casually. "O-okay".

Freddie smiled and opened the door for her as they exited the condo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carly frowned cross armed in Valerie's bedroom facing back and forth. Freddie was almost a hour and half late. And he was never late.

Valerie shook her head with a smirk. "Sounds like trouble, Freddie late?"

"Yeah", Carly fumed. "I can't believe it, it's so not like him".

Valerie adjusted on her bed. "Don't tell me you're that clueless?"

"About what?"

"Freddie and Sam, they obviously had hooked up", Valerie crossed her arms and smirked pleased at Carly's reaction.

"I don't believe you".

"Oh?" she reached over and grabbed her cell phone off her dresser. " Then what is this?" she zoomed in on the picture of Sam and Freddie hugging at the party.

Carly snatched the phone took get a better view and smiled knowingly.

"Next time, you want start a rumor makes sure it's not two friends hugging. Their just friends obviously, we're all friends", she confirmed with an eye roll. Sometimes she couldn't stand how Valerie always saw the evil side of everybody.

Valerie nodded, " I guess you're right", she lied, she knew she was getting to Carly but for now she had to go along the flow.

Carly nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted when Freddie's car honked alerting her, she quickly grinned.

Carly peeked out the window. "Be right down". Even though what Valerie had told her had bothered her, he decided to shrug it off when she saw Freddie. Her heart quickly skipped a beat, just seeing him made her happy. They'd finally have alone time.

She grabbed her overnight bag and sprinted toward the car she hopped straight into Freddie's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and planted a slow wet kiss on a surprised Freddie's lips. He didn't object and grinned setting her back down.

"Well, hello to you too", he smiled still holding her waist and nodded toward Valerie who made her way downstairs casually.

Carly stood on her tiptoes to hug him tighter. "I'm just so glad it's just us today", she breathed excitedly as he took her bag in his hands.

"Actually", Freddie smiled as Sam opened the door for herself.

"Hey, Carls".

"Is that a problem?"

Carly's smile faltered, " No", she lied, " Perfect".

Valerie smirked pleased as the three shared a awkward silence before every piled into the car, except Carly.

"Never say I never told you so", Valerie wiggled her fingers before she got into the passenger side of the car. Her words rang in her ears as she turned to face Freddie, and then Sam.

Was she paranoid?


	7. The Beach

_**CREDAM**_

Carly pursed her lips once her feet hit parking lot of the beach, she thought her and Freddie was going to be alone today. She loved hanging out with Sam more, but her and Freddie hadn't been alone in a long time.

"Hey", Sam grinned excitedly as her hair whipped in the humid air. "How about I go get us ice cream?"

Carly pointed her finger at her best friend returning the favor and slipped over her cover-up. "Only if its vanilla", she joked before Sam nodded and sprinted off.

Freddie watched from unloading the beach bags he'd brought for the two of them and lowered his shades, he loved seeing the two getting along. It almost, almost felt like things were getting back to normal. Besides the fact his feelings for the two were scattered all over Seattle.

The couple settled for a decent spot in the middle of the beach where they sat their bags and unfolded their towels. They initially started walking down the beach hand and hand. Carly looked at the water ripping against the sand absent as Freddie took the lead.

He stopped with a grin and pulled her in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she quickly answered and smiled.

Freddie swung her hand back and forth. "Seriously?" he asked as his deep chocolate eyes stared into her soul, he rubbed her first with the pads of his thumb and kissed it.

Carly smiled somberly. " Its nothing, I just thought we'd be alone today you know?"

Freddie groaned. "God, it slipped my mind Sam just came by the house and-

"Its okay", she placed her slender index finger to his lips. "Shh, you talk to much", she teased and leaned forward to gently press her lips to his and let him lean closer to her body.

Freddie grinned and breathed again her neck holding her slender frame close to his.

"You're amazing you know that", he stated once they loosened from the hug and pushed her dark hair out of her face.

Carly shrugged playfully. " So I've heard".

Freddie grinned and leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend again but Sam's voice interrupted him as he turned with his lips still puckered. Carly sprinted to meet Sam halfway to retrieve her vanilla ice cream cone. Sam handed Freddie the chocolate one and graciously licked from two strawberry cones.

"Thanks", Carly smiled toward her best friend as they slowly made their way back toward their towels to lay soaking up the sun.

Carly's pink towel was in the middle of Sam and Freddie separating the two where she laid on her stomach with her over sized sunglasses shielding her eyes. She'd stripped down to her flashy cherry red bikini.

Freddie and Sam laid propped with their elbows on the towel watching the water, and people frolicking in it.

Sam rolled her eyes. " I hate people at the beach, they're way too dramatic", she stated as the trio laughed and shook their head.

Freddie and Sam made brief contact and the empty gap between them before they both turned awkwardly.

"You know", Sam admitted in her white tank top and plaid mini shorts. " I never would've guessed this is how our junior year would be", she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked muffled still on her stomach.

Freddie turned interestedly setting his cell phone down.

"Relationships, friendships all these turns and twist. Its crazy", Sam continued. " Things used to be so much simpler when were in junior high. In junior high emotions didn't get mixed up like high school".

Carly revolved around and propped her elbows facing the ocean and shook her head.

"I agree", Freddie admitted as both girls head snapped waiting his response as he sat up straight.

"I mean, we barely even find time for iCarly anymore guys. What happened to us?"

"You two started dating", Sam blurted out boldly and quickly regretted it. She didn't mean to speak out loud. But now it was out there, in the open air.

"I didn't meam-

"I get it", Carly sat up with a wide grin which surprised both Sam and Freddie.

"Get what?"

"You feel like Freddie and I are going to forget about you. Never Sam, you'll never be a third wheel with us. I knew you two were acting strange for a reason", Carly sympathized and graciously pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam hugged her back and let her eyes fall toward Freddie who looked on. It was this heavy tension between the two of them, it always had. Sam hated keeping such important details away from Carly. But " Hey, the night you and your boyfriend hooked up I almost did too", didn't quite seem appropriate.

Finally Carly broke the hug and smiled. " Better?"

"Better", Sam lied with a head nod and forced and smile for her friends sake. She didn't know why she ever agreed to meet the two at the beach as she licked her ice cream before it dripped to her thigh.

Freddie sprinted into the cold ocean water eager to move away from the tension and splashed where the two girls resided sun bathing.

"The waters warm", he waved his hand splashing the two as they giggled and blocked the water before tending back to their conversation.

Carly sighed heavily in relaxation and lowered her sunglasses to the brim of her dainty nose.

"I guess we really grew up huh?" she asked out of nowhere.

Sam agreed and ran her fingers through her wavy wheat blond hair and squinted at the bright sun smiling down at them. " We couldn't change all that's happened if we wanted to", she concluded seriously.

"I wouldn't want to", Carly nudged her so she could look at Freddie who attracted a couple of other guys from their school. "Freddie is the kindest person I know".

"I know", Sam added and turned her head.

Carly bit her bottom lip and raised dusting off the remainder of the sand off her butt. "Hey, I'll be back you're alright?"

Sam waved her hand and pulled out her magazine. "Are you kidding me? I hate the water, I'm more than fine", she joked waving her hand dismissively.

Carly smiled before sprinting into the water and into Freddie's protective arms.

Sam slightly pulled her magazine to peer over at the two frolicking in the water laughing and splashing each other with the occasional kiss here and there. She couldn't help but feel poked in the chest, she wished she was Carly sometimes. Not very often, but at times like these. If she could just get one of those dreamy looks he gave Carly she'd be fine. Even when they were kids and Carly was new in town when she moved in with her brother, Freddie had that far away look. She was still hurting from that night, they had a date that he ditched her for Carly. It wasn't particularly good for her esteem.

_Why not me? She questioned. Do I have to smile all the time, and act like an angel to measure up to Carly? _

"Sam", Freddie yelled throwing her out of her deep thoughts.

"What loser?"

"Get over here!", he yelled playfully and began splashing her. Carly had scurried off toward the crowd of boys from her school to say hello.

Sam shook her head. " I don't want to get my clothes wet", and shook her head no.

_I don't want to tease myself, Sam thought._

…_._

" I had fun today guys", Carly yawned drowsily in the backseat cuddled in between a cover Freddie had left in his back seat as her eyelids fluttered close. They'd been at the beach for a good five hours and it was now going on 9 at night and it was purplish blue out.

"Me too", Sam smiled and turned to Carly from the passenger side and waited for her to respond as Freddie turned on the expressway.

Instead Carly snored passed out and sprawled across the backseat with a cover wrapped around her body.

Freddie laughed briefly turning from the wheel to observe his girlfriend before shaking his head.

"She'll probably be out cold for the rest of the night", he confirmed knowingly.

Sam nodded in agreement and pulled her hoodie around her shoulders and turned from the window to catch glimpse of Freddie as he stared into her eyes expectantly.

"Sam", he smiled confused. "Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"You still live in the same building?" he asked, it'd been a long time since he'd been to the Puckett's apartment building and it wasn't exactly Bushwell Plaza where he and Carly lived.

It actually was pretty bad. Some of the apartments were vacant, trash was sprinkled all across the stale looking lawn in front of the brown brick building as Freddie pulled up.

Freddie parked and observed the neighborhood, not much had changed since his last visit. Sam wasn't embarrassed at all, this was her life and she didn't care what anybody else thought of her.

"Not exactly your ritzy neighborhood", Sam teased and looked outside of the window at her neighbors looking amazed that somebody with a splashy car was dropping off Sam.

Freddie laughed. " I could care less, I'm not spoiled Sam".

"If you say so", Sam teased again unbuckling her seat belt and prepared to leaved but Freddie leaned forward to peck her cheek but she turned accidently as his lips accidently collided a inch away from her lips. Her stomach dropped. _What the hell was that? She thought_.

The two attempted to move toward the awkward half kiss.

"Be safe", Freddie warned once she slammed the door shut. He felt guilty and cursed himself, he couldn't keep his emotions in check to save his life.

He waited outside the ratty apartment until Sam was safely inside until he pulled off. Freddie looked in the backseat at Carly and his heart skipped a beat, he loved her more than life. But Sam- wasn't so bad either?

Freddie swatted his head defeated and perpetually confused. When he pulled up to the Bushwell Plaza his mid refocused. He climbed out the drivers seat and went toward the back and carefully lifted Carly's limp body out of the back seat and into his arms. He kicked the car door closed with his foot and managed to open the lobby doors without bumping Carly's head on his way toward the elevator.

"You crazy kids", Lewbert confirmed in his chair, Freddie of course ignored him and slid inside the elevator. He smiled down at Carly's sleepless form, she looked like an angel.

Finally the doorbell dinged, signaling they had reached their floor. Freddie graciously picked around for the Shay's spare key Spencer had given him and opened the door. Carly slightly stirred in his arms and moaned sleepily.

The apartment was quiet for once, Freddie noticed slowly making his way toward Carly's bedroom. When he made it inside he gently laid her down on her back. Carly stirred with her eye closed and groaned.

"Shh", Freddie told her and moved down to help her out of her shoes and pulled the comforter over her body. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips, when he turned to leave she squinted her eyes open.

"Don't leave me", she whispered. " I hate sleeping alone".

"Sure", Freddie whispered back and climbed into bed beside her as she turned and cuddled up next to him dozing back to sleep.

"I love you", Carly whispered against his chest.

Freddie's eyes drifted toward the picture frame of Carly and Sam hugging.

"Love you more", he whispered back and hugged her body tighter. He didn't take his eyes off Sam's picture once either.

_**Please comment and review!!!!!!!!!!! Please please please pretty please??????????? I need to know what you guys think.**_


	8. Kiss of Denial

_**CREDAM**_

Sam stood outside the Shay's loft and was about to knock but the door swung open and Spencer appeared sliding on his jacket.

"Hey Sam", he greeted brightly. "Carly's not here", he informed.

"That sucks", Sam groaned and crossed her arms with a sigh. She didn't feel like going home tonight her mother was way too annoying.

"Everything alright?" Spencer asked concernedly opening the door wider for her as she walked inside.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be at home now", she admitted.

Spencer smiled understanding, "You can stay and wait on Carly I think Freddie's coming over later too", he added.

"Thanks", Sam smiled and hugged Spencer before going to plop on the red leather couch comfortably.

"Have fun", Spencer smiled back before closing the door behind him.

Sam sighed and leaned forward at the beautifully wrapped box on the table. It had been torn open. The tag read to Carly: From Mom and Dad. She lifted the box open and sighed not surprised when a Tiffany bracelet appeared. Her parents sent her gifts all the time, Sam could barely get gifts on Christmas.

Sam set the box down and shook her head, Carly had the most charmed life in the world. She wouldn't mind living easy like that for once. She racked her fingers against her thighs boredly after watching enough Family Guy reruns and jogged up to the ICarly studio.

The trendy look space where ICarly was filmed was quiet and calming. It was Sam's favorite part of the entire house. There was always something calming about it, she went there when she needed to think. And with her feelings with Freddie, she had to rethink a lot of things.

She let her slender fingers run across the studio and its objects, Sam stopped and smiled at the Random Dancing remote. It had always been her favorite.

Sam looked over her shoulder mischievously before clicking the one single button that alerted sound, lights, and music and couldn't help but dance kookily.

Meanwhile, downstairs Freddie open the Shay's door and crinkled his eyes hearing the Random Dancing voice he created and smiled jogging up the stairs.

He grinned even wider when he pushed the studio doors and found Sam bobbing and dancing excitedly in circles and stopped abruptly when she realized Freddie was in the room.

She hardened her face. "Repeat what you saw to anyone, and I will kill you", she warned.

Freddie laughed holding his hands in surrender. "No worries Samantha", he teased because he knew she hated being called Samantha. The name always seemed to prissy for her.

Freddie walked over to his tech table and began adjusting his video camera.

"Where's Carly?" he asked curiously.

Sam shrugged. "You know Carly, always finds something to do when she has somewhere else to be".

Freddie nodded with a grin. "That's her".

The two made contact before awkwardly turning away.

"So much for filming".

Freddie grinned holding up the remote. "There's still dancing", he concluded and pressed the button as the loud music roared and he bounced to the random dancing.

At first Sam rolled her eyes but she decided to let go and dance with Freddie anyway. She bobbed jokingly up next to him until she lost her footing with the cords on the floors and fell on him as he fell to the ground giggling.

Sam laughed oblivious that she was on top of him until she looked down. She attempted to lift herself off him but he gripped her hips and leaned forward to kiss her lips, but stopped while he was ahead and laughed unloosening his grip as Sam slid off top of him. He looked down at his cell phone and saw that he had a missed call. Carly it read.

……

"Carly?" a familiar snarky voice asked as Carly skimmed through her pear phone.

Carly turned reluctantly in the coffee shop and nearly fainted when she saw the ever infamous Griffin. Her infamous bad boy back when she was a freshman and he was a junior they went out. The relationship was passionate and the breakup was mutual.

"Griffin?" she asked in disbelief, he was a freshmen in college now. He stood in a leather black jacket, dark wash jeans, and black converse. His face seemed slightly mature from the last time she'd seen him.

"Yeah", her ex boyfriend smiled and extended his arms out to hug her.

"How've you been?"

"Good", Carly nodded with a grin.

"Do you want sit right quick and catch up?" he asked.

Carly looked down at her cell phone, she had no new messages from Freddie or Sam.

"O-okay", she smiled making her final decision and followed him to a booth near the cool rain splattered window.

Griffin flashed one of his infamous smirks. "How've e you been kid?"

Carly shrugged. "Great, what are you doing back I thought you were at Brown".

"I'm transferring over to Seattle State Tech", he informed and ran his tan hand across his wavy dark hair as his hazel eyes fell over to her.

"Wow", Carly breathed impressed. "Good for you".

"Okay", Griffin smirked again and leaned his elbows on the table. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Carly blushed. "What?"

"You're obviously dating someone fess up", he teased.

Carly sipped her piping hot coffee. "Freddie".

"Freddie?" Griffin laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head. " A lot has changed Griffin".

Griffin nodded and reached over the table to hold her hand, she reluctantly let him.

"I missed you", he stated honestly and bit his bottom lip.

"Let's go somewhere tonight, and do something crazy like we always do", he wiggled his eyebrows remembering the good times they had when Carly was really into her wild stage.

Carly pulled her hands back and grabbed her cell phone off the table as her smile faded.

"I told you Griffin", she rose from the booth. " A lot has changed, including me", she added adjusting her purse on her stride out the coffee shop. She actually denied Griffin, she thought, she must've really loved Freddie. All she could think about was getting back home and running into his warm and welcoming arms. She was only a few blocks away.

….

"Get that camera out of my face", Sam covered her face from Freddie's camera and pretended to hate the attention.

"Its just a picture", Freddie bargained walking closer with the camera giggling and snapping pictures of her.

"I don't like my picture being taken".

"Come on", Freddie teased. "I can't get Carly out of a camera".

"Well I'm not as pretty as Carly", Sam stated.

Freddie lowered his camera after zooming on her pretty face and set down the lens on a timer.

"Is that what you think?"

Sam shrugged. "Who cares?"

"You're just a gorgeous as Carly. I think you're beautiful and if any other guy doesn't realize that. He's a fool".

_Are you talking about yourself? Sam thought._

" Whatever", Sam nodded genuinely touched.

"Its just the truth".

"Speaking of the truth", Sam began evenly and turned her back to Freddie as she spoke pretending to be fascinated with his camcorder.

"The other night, and another night I thought. I mean it seemed like you were trying to –

"What?" Freddie coolly teased watching for her reaction as he inched closer to her and stood behind Sam so that her back was a inch away from his as he reached forward and helped her cut the camcorder on.

Sam turned not sure if her ears had heard her correctly. Freddie's emotions had once again scattered all across it seemed like the more time he tried to restrain them the more they backfired.

"Never mind", she breathed nervously at Freddie being inches away from her.

Freddie turned and moved back a few inches after fixing his device.

"How come you always pretend like nothing ever happened?"

Sam wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Because it's the past", she admitted with a shrug. "And thanks".

"For what?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Calling me beautiful, even though I'm not".

"You are Sam, believe me", Freddie smiled and extended his arms in a hug that Sam accepted and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his body frame like a girlfriend would.

"Thanks", she whispered against his chest and when she looked up he leaned downward and kissed her lips slowly. At first she was reluctant but her lips pulled her closer until Freddie broke this kiss wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry".

"Sorry I'm late", Carly stated.

Before Sam could speak Carly footsteps appeared as she rummaged through her purse for her cell phone in the studio when she looked up Freddie and Sam had separated.

"What's going on?" she asked skeptically eyeing the two evenly. Something didn't feel right.

"Practicing bits for the show you were late to", Sam stated knowingly.

Carly shrugged it off and walked over to lock her arms around Freddie's waist as he kissed her forehead.

"So", she asked. "What'd I miss?"

Freddie and Sam avoided eye contact. The kiss could never happen again, Freddie swore to himself.

"Nothing at all", Freddie concluded.

_**Thank you all 4 the support! It made me so happy to read your reviews! Thank you again! Please review review review !!!**_


	9. Love Square

_**CREDAM**_

"Mmmm", Carly moaned with grin moving her lips against Freddie's hungrily seated on top of him with her dark wash jeans. Freddie smirked gripping to her hips on his her queen sized bed. They never took their lips off each other even when Carly helped him out of his white t shirt. Lincoln Park played softly from her ipod docks on her dresser table.

Carly smirked trailing slow kisses across Freddie's neck as he helped her out of her jacket and flung it across the room. It felt hotter than summer in Las Vegas, Carly noticed as she felt his excitement from underneath her. She grinned, she always loved to be in charge.

Freddie grunted and quickly shifted position so that he was on top of her. She giggled shaking her head when he trailed ticklish kisses from her neck to her bellybutton helping slipping off her tank top as she kicked off her baby doll flats easily.

"God, I love you", he breathed against her neck before moving toward her lips against squeezing her sides to feel every part of her.

"I love you more".

It'd been so long since they actually had one on one time together he was more excited than he usually was. He was usually the one who encouraged Carly to slow it down most of the time. But now, he couldn't control himself if it wanted to. Somehow watching reruns of a silly cartoon had led to this.

Just when Freddie reached for the zipper to her tight jeans the front door form downstairs opened with the jingle of Spencer's keys as he whistled happily like he always did.

Freddie turned and ignored Carly locking her arms across his neck and kissing him.

"Carly, that's Spencer", he whispered on edge. The two had always been on good terms but somehow him walking in on his little sister in bed with him, probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"So", Carly smirked kissing his neck. " That's even better", she redirected his attention to her but gently biting his earlobe, she knew it send tingles all down his spine.

Freddie was smitten but quickly stopped when he heard footsteps. " This is wrong", he admitted laughing still on top of Carly.

"Carly", Spencer called heading up the stairs of the loft. Freddie quickly panicked and hopped off the bed to search for his T-shirt.

Carly couldn't hold her laughter at Freddie fumbling and falling across the room to find his articles of clothing. " Yeah?" she asked Spencer and was glad she remembered to lock her door.

"Where are you, I brought takeout", he called brightly as his voice became clearer.

"In my room", she called jumping up from her bed surprised, he usually never came to her bedroom door. He must've known something was up.

Spencer held the knob until he realized it was locked.

"I'm changing my clothes", she quickly answered and tossed Freddie his shirt off her TV screen.

"Oh", Spencer smiled. " Okay, see you when you get done".

"Kay", she quickly answered, and waited until she heard Spencer downstairs before speaking again.

She smiled dreamily pressing her back to her door as Freddie redressed himself in quick time. He walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"Bye", he whispered staring into her eyes and holding the back of her head just when she was about to speak his phone rang. He dug into his back pocket and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, can you just come get me from my mothers. I didn't have anyone else to call", she stated uneasily before quickly up. He automatically recognized the voice as Sam's.

Carly bit her bottom lip tugging at the sleeve of his leather jacket. " Your house, 15 minutes?" she asked wiggling her brows.

Freddie shook his head. " I can't sorry, I have to pick someone up?"

"Who?" she demanded to know and crossed her arms pensively.

He shrugged he didn't want to say Sam because it was obvious she didn't want Carly to know the trouble she'd gotten herself into again.

"Is it a girl?" she asked with an eye roll. " Is it Bonnie?"

"What? No ", he quickly answered heading toward the fire escape to make a safe getaway.

"Is it Sam?"

"No", he answered.

"When are you coming back?"

"As soon as I can, love you", Freddie pecked her cheek before disappearing. Carly angrily closed her bedroom window and threw herself on her bed angrily crossing her arms. One call from some girl, and he was suddenly gone. She became more furious the more she thought of it. On her newly messy bedspread she look down at her touch screen cell phone and quickly thought of Griffin.

As If reading her mind her phone lit up and the name read 'Griff' across the screen. She picked up on the second ring, and answered.

"I was just about to call you", she stated and looked out her window to see Freddie pulling off with his phone to his ear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What happed are you okay?" Freddie demanding slamming the car door to his car and sprinted across the ratty loitered lawn to where Sam sat on the bench with her head down.

"What happened?" he asked her again, calmer as he sat next to her for support.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand before she spoke shakily.

"Thanks for coming", she greeted hoarsely before clearing her throat.

"I was this guys house, ad things got a little crazy", she stated jaggedly and sniffed.

Freddie naturally clenched his fist. "What's his name? I promise I will kill him".

Sam laughed at Freddie and looked up for the first time that day. " I could handle my own there, he just kept pressuring me to do things. So, I punched him and left. I was so scared running by myself. I came and told my mom and you know what she told me?"

"What?" Freddie asked concernedly.

"I shouldn't be such a tease", she shook her head disappointedly.

Freddie crinkled his brows in disgust. "She was way out of line for that, Sam".

"I know", she nodded. " But that's my mom, I couldn't really expect much. I don't have picture perfect lives like you and Carly".

"Our lives aren't perfect", Freddie admitted and turned facing the ratty neighborhood on the bench as he spoke. "Trust me", he sighed.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "You guys get whatever you want. You got freaking brand new mustang convertible for your sixteenth birthday. Carly goes on shopping trips every month".

"Money doesn't you make you happy", Freddie told her with a sigh. "I'd trade everything I had for one day with my parents", he admitted.

Sam nodded. "Me too".

Her eyes fell over to his backward shirt and she giggled. "Forgot how to dress?"

Freddie looked down at his shirt and smiled shaking his head. "I was in a rush".

"Doing what?"

"Uh", Freddie joked. "Exercising with Carly".

Sam shook her head, and couldn't deny the stab she felt in her chest. He would only see her as a friend, but these days she was unsure. The other night he kissed her, and then apologized for it. It was confusing.

"Right", she tilted her chin and looked over into his brown eyes and realized he was staring back at her.

"Can you not tell Carly about this?"

Freddie shifted uncomfortably. " Okay".

Sam smiled weakly and hugged Freddie and he squeezed her back taking in her strawberry scent and rubbed her back for comfort. She smiled in ecstasy and for a second imagined that this was her hugging her boyfriend, and not her best friend's boyfriend. She didn't want to like him, it just happened.

Freddie had been caught in the moment too, before he broke the hug.

" I'm going to go see Carly", he managed quickly rising. He loved Carly, and he never in life wanted to hurt her. But he didn't want to hurt Sam either.

"Oh", Sam crossed her arms and looked awkwardly at her gym shoes.

Freddie grinned holding his hand out for her. " You coming?"

"Yeah", Sam smiled half heartedly before heading to the car.

…………………………………………..

"Carly", Griffin smirked from where he spray painted his dorm bedroom walls. It looked like the exact replica from his bedroom back at home, nothing much had changed Carly noticed.

"Hey", she smiled holding her jacket in her arms observing the room. She was surprised she didn't see the local college girls sprawled across his bed, maybe he had changed.

Griffin smirked, as excitement etched his dangerously handsome face. Out of all the guys she dated, besides Freddie Griffin had to be the hottest to date. His dark hair, smoldering eyes, and bad boy attitude made his almost undeniable.

"You came", he grinned dropping the can to hug Carly graciously. She looked around the room, and noticed it was pretty neat for a teenage boy. She said a silent prayer when she didn't see his pee wee baby collection.

"No more pee wee babies?" she joked sitting cautiously on the edge of his bed. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure why she had come in the first place. He never made her feel uncomfortable, but she felt wrong.

"Nah" he waved his hand. " It was a phase", he grinned sitting next to her on the bed. Griffin tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear like he always did and smiled.

"Like us?" Carly asked. He was her first love, and he had inadvertly bashed and torn her heart apart. He was her first everything, that was both good and bad.

"No", Griffin shook his head. " We were epic".

"So why's we break up?"

"I wasn't good enough for you", Griffin ran his fingers through his jet black hair. " You deserve nice guys like that Fred guy".

"Freddie?" Carly rolled her eyes. "Some girl called him, and his just jetted like I didn't even exist".

"Then he's an idiot", Griffin moved his face closer to Carly's.

Carly felt a rush of emotions come back to her at once. She quickly backed up.

"I should go".

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him so that their lips were a few inches apart.

"You don't have to, if you don't want", his deep brown eyes batted innocently.

……………………

**The Shay's **

"Hey, Spence", Sam and Freddie brightly answered.

Spencer grinned holding a box of fried rice in his hands, " Hey guys, this is Amanda my girlfriend", he motioned toward the blonde on the couch who waved.

They waved back before focusing back on Spencer.

"Where's Carly?" Sam asked graciously taking the Chinese food from Spencer and taking large bites before giving it back to him.

"Oh", he swatted his head. "I forgot to tell you, she left to help Griffin. You're welcomed to stay".

"Griffin?" they both bellowed in unison. Sam hadn't heard that name in nearly a year.

Freddie clenched his fist jealous, Griffin out all people. Carly would have some explaining to do.

_**Please comment and review!!! Thanks for tuning in.**_


	10. Complicated

_**CREDAM**_

Carly casually slipped through her bedroom later that night, when she looked across at her alarm clock she saw it was 11 . She dropped her jacket casually on her bedroom floors with a sigh. Her skin was still tingling with her little meeting with Griffin. She felt like the dirtiest thing on the planet. She hated how everyone always put so much faith in her. Freddie did, Sam did, and even Spencer. All expected perfection from her but she was only human.

Carly ran her fingers through her jet black hair with a sigh sitting at the edge of her bed. When she looked up she saw things she wished she could deny. Her makeup was slightly smudged. She was glad she stopped things with Griffin before she took things too far.

She sniffed wiping away tears that dripped from her eyes. She didn't have it often, but sometimes the empty whole growing inside of her was just too much. She could have everything she ever wanted and still feel alone. Carly couldn't tell anyone because they would never get it, to them her life was a never ending episode of vh1's Fabulous Life.

Spencer heard her entering and knocked on her bedroom door before gently pulling it open. Carly quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

"Hey", she whispered.

"Are you just getting in? I didn't hear you from the front".

Carly waved her hand when he joined her at the edge of bed. "I tried to be quiet".

Spencer hit her thigh playfully. "You missed the fried rice".

"I'll manage", she smiled absently flipping her feet back and forth but all her mind kept doing was falling back to Griffin's room where she should have never been in the first place. She touched her cheek where his hand had been hours before and wanted to scream when she spotted a hickey.

"Oh yeah", Spencer flipped her dark shaggy hair out of his face. " Freddie stopped by, with Sam".

"Oh", she nodded somberly. " Okay, I'm kind of sleepy talk to tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, Goodnight", Spencer squeezed his little sister before pecking her forehead and walking out so she could rest.

"Kay", she whispered with a sigh once he had closed her door and quickly ran to her mirror to examine it.

////////

"Okay", Sam leaned across the arm rest to hug Freddie outside her house. After Carly wasn't home they decided to go to dinner alone. And, it was surprisingly not too bad or awkward. He was the perfect gentlemen and paid.

Freddie stopped her when she opened the car door.

"I can walk you up, if you want".

"If you want?" Sam shrugged and ignored the butterflies growing in her belly.

"I do", Freddie stuffed his hands in his pockets once he had helped Sam out of the car like a gentlemen as they rallied inside the run down apartment building.

She dug around her canvas bag until she found her cluttered keys and walked to the apartment on the 6th floor. Freddie was sure he'd seen at least three rats until they reached the apartment.

Freddie awkward sat of the lumpy couch and patted his knees over looking the room.

"Want something to drink?" she asked trailing over in their studio apartment to chug a orange juice bottle casually.

"No thanks", Freddie shook his head in deep thought. He still couldn't wrap his mind over the fact that the Griffin was in town.

"It's about Griffin isn't it?" Sam asked cautiously.

Freddie reluctantly nodded. " I can't believe she didn't tell me".

"Maybe she didn't want you to over react like you are now".

"I guess", Freddie toyed with his watch in deep thought.

Sam gulped watching him, as swat pricked at her nose. It was now or never, she had to know.

She grabbed his wrist to make him pay attention.

"Freddie can I ask you something?"

"Shoot", he smiled.

Sam cleared her throat and avoided eye contact.

"Freddie I have to ask-

A loud ring tone quickly interrupted the moment before it started cutting through the silence. Sam dropped his wrist and exhaled, of course his phone would ring at a time like this, she thought.

"Sorry, this will only take a sec", he quickly apologized pressing his phone to his ear.  
"Hello? Calm down mom", he rolled his eyes. " Yeah, I'm still alive", he added annoyed. His mother over protectiveness was pushing him over the edge.

Sam smiled, despite the moment being ruined.

"Fine", Freddie groaned before shutting his cell close and stood slipping over his jacket casually.

He crinkled his brows. " Can it wait until tomorrow? My mom is a maniac", he confirmed with a last grin that made her heart skip a beat or two.

Sam stood to walk him to the door and shrugged casually even though she knew she would never how the courage to ask him again.

"Yeah", she nodded holding onto the door knob. " Nothing urgent".

Freddie stood outside the door and studied her face for a moment longer.

"Was it important?"

"No", Sam confirmed and quickly shut her apartment paint peeled door.

Freddie stuffed his hands on his pockets once he was in front of his car and called Carly again. And like times before her phone voicemail appeared in her cheerful fashion.

"Hey this is Carly, sorry I couldn't get to you in time. Leave me a message, bye!", she giggled before the beep sound appeared from the operator.

"Carly", he groaned with a sigh.

….

Carly emerged from her loft Sunday morning, and was somewhat calm. Every since Friday night she'd been dodging everyone's calls and was finally getting alone time with herself. She had been glad during her sulking she didn't bump into Freddie. He'd been calling her non- stop and had stopped by the loft a few times but she made Spencer tell him she was at the art center.

Carly sighed adjusting the golden retriever puppy she had offered to walk for the young expectation couple a floor down from her. She wrapped her long cardigan tighter around her body once she had made it downstairs to the lobby.

Just when she was about to exit, Freddie entered casually walking past until he noticed it was her and turned around. Carly squinted her eyes, she was hopping she wouldn't have to deal with him until Monday morning.

"Carly", he stated and walked over to face her furrowing his brows, but decided he wasn't mad enough to go without kissing her cheek.

"Hey", she whispered back softly and when he was about to speak she interrupted him.

"I have to walk, Ruffles", she added quickly and pushed the revolving doors back before stepping into the brisk fall air, as if they were acquaintaces from school.

Freddie followed her. "Good", he added. "We need to talk".

Once they had made it to the quiet park they strolled along the bike trail in silence until Freddie interrupted.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you called?" he asked abruptly and stopped walking as if everything was okay.

"What?" Carly asked shaking her head. " I've just been busy Freddie".

"Right", Freddie stated sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked nervously and clenched tighter to the dog leash.

"I mean is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, meaning Griffin.

Carly stared into his bottomless brown eyes before walking past him. "No", she answered.

"Oh", he spoke darkly. "So I hear Griffin is back in town", he said pettily. He was so angry, and jealous at the same time he couldn't control his rage.

She quickly turned and crinkled her eyes in disbelief. "I was going to tell you", she protested.

"No you weren't ", he shook his head venomously. " You had Spencer lie for you, my only question is why?" he asked gripping to her slender arms. "Why?"

"You're hurting me", she whimpered. "Let go", she snatched her arms back.

Freddie quickly let go of his grip, he didn't even realize he had used so most force. She only wore 101 and was easily fragile.

"Sorry", he whispered with a sigh shaking his head surrendering. "I just hate the fact that you didn't tell me about Griffin".

Carly shook her head with tears brimming her eyes. "Theirs nothing going on with me and Griffin", she took his chin in her hands and hated herself. "I promise", she added before weakly melting into his arms as he gripped her body in a tight hug.

Sam crinkled her eyebrows when Griffin sauntered into the Groovy Smoothie confidently sitting in front of her. They'd only met a few times and although she hated to admit it Griff was devasataingly good-looking.

He leaned over the counter and winked. " Hey Puckett".

_**Sorry 4 the delay! I've been so busy. But please comment and review!!!!!!**_


	11. Her and Him

_**CREDAM **_

"Speaking of the devil", Sam remarked coolly the next day. Most girls got nervous and insecure around someone as good looking as Griffin, except her.

"You always know how to flatter me", he joked back.

"Griffin", Sam smiled shaking her head. "I knew I sensed some type of evil lurking", she joked wiping the counter and shaking her head. She couldn't help but notice he was still deathly gorgeous.

"Aw", he joked running his hand through his thick waves of hair. "I'm not so bad".

"Yeah", Sam rolled her eyes. "And I'm Mary Sunshine".

Griffin plopped his elbows on the counter and sighed. " I think you are, Blondie".

Sam shook her head with a loud sigh. "You got me mixed up with Carly".Carly, Griffin thought had been acting pretty weird lately. It was like, she didn't want to want him or something anymore.

"Where is my love?" he asked sarcastically.

Sam pushed up the sleeves of her shirt and sighed bitter this time. "Probably with her boyfriend".

"Oh well, I didn't come to see her anyway", Griffin simply remarked his brown eyes staring Sam down boldly.

Sam stopped wiping the counter curiously and squinted her blue eyes with sass. "Then who are you looking for?" "

"You".

"Me?" she asked alarmed and felt her heart beat race, was he nuts? She thought in disbelief.

"I feel like going out, when are you off?"

Sam turned with an arched brow and smirked, every since they'd met they played shameless sarcastic games to tease each other.

"Yeah, so we can fly off into NASA? Sure", she laughed.

Griffin smirked scratching his chin. "No, seriously".

"Really?"

"I get off in 20", Sam nodded and shrugged. " I got nothing better to do".

"So", Sam asked while preparing a smoothie. "How was college?"

"Very pretentious rich kids".

"You are a very pretentious rich kid', she said with a wink.

"Why thank you, Puckett", he joked back.

Sam handed the waiting customer their smoothie and hopped across the counter to sit next to Griffin and stretched her arms out.

"I'm lonely", she admitted.

"Join the club", Griffin stated and patted his shoulder and finally pulled out a joint.

"Party favors".

"Jeez", Sam exclaimed wide eyed. " Chill out bad boy this is my work place".

"Don't act all Carly on me, you don't smoke anymore?"

"No, I quit but I don't see a reason not to", she tilted her head toward the employee bathroom. It was no secret that she had a troubled past but it was only with petty crimes here and there, nothing major as her mother would put it.

They stumbled into the bathroom and began to smoke, giggling and laughing falling all over each other. "You're bad, Griffin", Sam giggled drowsily.

"You're bad too", Griffin joked blowing smoke out his nostrils and shook his hair out.

"You're really good looking too man, I mean really good looking dude", Sam squinted her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before following Griffin back outside. She didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever, it was just nice having a familiar face to look at.

Sam sighed shaking her head and stumbled toward the front of the groovy smoothie with Griffin following behind casually. He'd wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sam?" a familiar deep voice asked.

She turned slightly sobering up and squinted her eyes at him. " Fred ward?" Sam joked and laughed louder than she meant.

"Are you oka-

"Griffin", Freddie remarked seeing the guy next to Sam, looking smug and arrogant as usual.

"I see you've grown up", he remarked eyeing Freddie. The last time he saw Freddie, he was short and geeky. A lot had changed, he noticed.

"I see you haven't", Freddie remarked and refocused on Sam. He always knew Griffin was bad news, and even more so he didn't like how close he was holding Sam.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly and pulled her to his side to get a better view.

"Don't be such a prude she's fine".

"Yeah", Sam responded clearly. "I'm fine". In fact she hadn't even smoked, it was simply inhaling, she reasoned with herself.

"Hey, shut up", Freddie barked pointing his finger at Griff.

"Are you going to make me?" Griffin asked unfazed.

Freddie ignored Griffin and attempted to guide Sam out the door by the small of her back without making a scene. " I'll take you to Carly's".

"Yeah, how is our girl doing? Sexy of course", Freddie narrowed his eyes and was about to charge toward Griffin but Sam stood in between the two.

"Its not worth it", she reasoned. Freddie agreed and tilted his head for them to just leave but Sam shook her head.

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave with you", Griffin reasoned easily.

"C'mon Sam", Freddie stated grabbing her hand to hurry her along but she stood frozen. Freddie turned surprised to face her.

"No", she said clearly. " I'm leaving with Griffin", Sam remarked following Griffin outside her blond hair blowing behind her. Freddie stood stunned, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it.


	12. Envy

_**Credam**_  
"Okay, we can either watch _She's the Man_ or _Freaky Friday_", Carly stated excitedly walking toward her living room in her white tank top and navy Juicy sweats balancing the DVD's and a bowl of popcorn. Her Ugg boots carried her toward the couch where her boyfriend sat flicking through a pile of magazines on the Shea's coffee table.

Freddie could barely hear her, all he could think about was how Sam had just left with Griffin like that. He had never trusted the guy, he already didn't like him because of the whole Carly thing but now him hanging with Sam, his best friend, was pushing it.

Carly plopped in the spot next to Freddie and sat the popcorn bowl down and held the DVD's in her face.

"So?" she asked.

"So?" Freddie asked dryly.

"We can either watch _She's the Man _with Amanda Bynes which is my personal fav, or we can watch _Freaky Friday_ a Lindsay Lohan classic. Both are the best chick flicks known to man, so pick", Carly smiled.

Freddie sighed. "They sound the same, babe".

"No, this one is about a girl posing as a guy at a boarding school so she can play soccer. And, this one is about a girl who switched places with her mother", Carly stated matter-of-factly motioning toward each movie.

"Whatever, just put one in", he stated irritated.

"Well fine", Carly sounded hurt and opened the Amanda Byne's dvd and placed it in the DVD player. Once the movie started she scooted closer toward Freddie and hooked her arm around his cuddling closer.

Freddie slightly shifted and patted his pocket for his cell phone, pulled it out and began texting.

"Freddie", Carly accused.

"What?" Freddie complained with his eyes still glued to his sleek blackberry.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Why you being so sensitive?" he snapped back.

Carly crossed her arms. "Get out", she stated pointing toward the door.

Freddie sighed and slipped his phone inside his jacket pocket. " Look I'm sorry, I just don't feel like watching this stupid movie", he lied. The truth was, the whole Griffin thing was eating him alive. He wanted to know what he was doing with Sam, and if she was having fun.

"Well", Carly grinned craning her index finger for him to come closer. "We don't have to watch a movie".

Freddie smirked gripping his girlfriend's hips and leaned forward to gently press his lips against hers. Carly giggled grabbing his face and pulled him closer to her on the couch.

Carly's cell phone rang and she reached across to grab it, while Freddie trailed kisses across her neck.

"H-hello?" Carly giggled, and smiled. "Oh hey Sam, what's up?"

Freddie's ear naturally perked up and he stopped kissing Carly to listened clearer.

"Really?" Carly asked amazed. "I'm so happy for you. Aww, so cute. Okay, just text me. Bye".

Freddie watched waiting for Carly to add light on what the conversation was about.

"What?"

"What did Sam, say?"

"Oh, she's at the mall with someone".

"Did she tell you, she hung out with Griffin?"

"Yes", Carly stated knowingly.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Well yeah", Carly stated. " She is my best friend".

"And you're okay with that?

"Why wouldn't I be, she's my friend and he's my friend. What do you thinks going to happen?"

"Yeah, but he's a guy".

"So are you, you and Sam hang out all the time and nothing happens ".

Freddie gulped and shrugged his shoulders. " You know what, I'm over this conversation", he said and leaned forward to kiss her lips again to distract her. After a few minutes they were heavily making out but his mind kept wandering back who Sam was at the mall with.

Freddie pulled away from the kiss. " Who did Sam say she was at the mall with?"

"Griffin, if you must know".

"Griffin?"

"No Gregory", Carly spoke sarcastically. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I just don't see what they have in common-

"It's none of your business Freddie ", Carly exclaimed in disbelief. She didn't understand why Freddie was asking so many questions about Sam and Griffin, she assumed because he was her ex-boyfriend.

"You're right, let's just watch this movie".

"Fine", Carly stated moving back to her original seat and cuddled closer to Freddie as he slung his arm around the top of the couch and attempted to focus in on the movie.

He just couldn't, Freddie pulled his phone out again and began texting Sam.

**Freddie: Where r u? **

**Sam: Out**

**Freddie: With Griffin?**

**Sam: Yes, what do u care?**

Sam flipped her hair over her leather jacket and rolled her eyes when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her front pocket. She didn't feel like looking at what Freddie had texted her. The only reason he had a sudden interest in anything besides Carly was because she had started hanging out with Griffin.

"Hey gorgeous", Griffin smirked appearing with two large cups from the movie concession stands.

"Hey", Sam smiled lowering her cell phone to accept her drink.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked when her cell phone started to ring.

Sam looked down and frowned when she saw Freddie's name appear. She flicked her wrist casually, " Nah, its not important".

"Cool, hey the movie's about to start".

…

Freddie angrily shut his cell phone closed after hearing Sam's voicemail; he walked out of the kitchen and plopped back down next to Carly.

"Who was that?"

"Sam", he stated.

"Why are you calling Sam?"

"To see if she needed a ride".

"Griff has a car, you know that. And the date typically drops them off".

"Whatever", Freddie shrugged away Carly when she tried to wrap her arms around his waist.

"What's your problem?" Carly snapped.

"Nothing I'm fine", he stated coldly and began playing with his phone all over again.

Carly huffed and rose to flick on the living room lights. " I'm not going to force you to spend time with me Freddie, there's tons of guys that would be more than happy to hang with me".

Freddie rose. " What are you, threatening me?"

"No, I'm telling you to stop acting like a jerk".

"Whatever, you're PMS-ing right now. I'll come back when you're acting normal".

Carly scoffed and folded her arms on top of each other. "Get out! And you know what, don't bother coming back either".

"Maybe I won't", Freddie barked before slamming the door closed.

Carly exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe the nerve of Freddie, she had never seen him in such a bad mood. But if she knew one thing, he would have some major making up to do tomorrow.

She walked to retrieve the untouched bowl of popcorn, and popped a handful in her mouth when the doorbell rung. Carly rolled her eyes marching toward the door, apparently Freddie had finally come to his senses.

Carly snatched the door open, " Back so soon?"

Her mouth dropped to the floor along with the popcorn at who she saw in the doorframe.

"Mom?" she asked in disbelief widening the door. " What are you doing here?"

_**Thank You for reading. Please leave your comments, and reviews **____** Much Love **_


End file.
